Powerful Time Lady
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: After Trenzalore Clara finds a watch opening it she realises her true self. Now hiding her true self from the Doctor and getting his companions to him. What will it take for her to reveal herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

After Trenzalore Clara finds a watch opening it she realises her true self. Now hiding her true self from the Doctor and getting his companions to him. What will it take for her to reveal herself?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clara stumbles into the Maitland house. The Doctor had left her here after she jumped into his time stream at Trenzalore. Clara didn't know what to feel. All these memories and she couldn't do anything about it. The Doctor didn't help just dropped her off. Clara even with her jumbled mind knew he felt guilty. Clara goes into her room at the Maitland's she stiffens as she hears a voice.

" _It is time", a female voice says, "Take me out"_

Clara pulls a golden with diamond Fob Watch. It had circular patterns on it the voice was coming from it. Clara stares at it. She didn't know she had this.

" _Open me", a female voice says_

Clara hesitates but she could feel she needed to open the fob watch. Clara takes a deep breath and opens the watch. Gold light rushes out and engulfs her. Clara's eyes widen she knew who she is. She is a Time Lady. She was the ruler of Gallifrey. The Empress one of the first Gallifreyan's. Clara jumps up with a smile her power was back. Full and strong as ever. Knowing the Maitland's were not coming back for a while Clara walks out to the backyard. Making sure nobody was around Clara holds out her hand and concentrates on calling her TARDIS. It mesmerizes in front of her as a gold tree. Clara smiles and touches it the TARDIS hums in pleasure.

"Let me in JACQ", Clara says smiling

The lock clicks and Clara walks in. It was dark the lights were off. Snapping her fingers the lights turn on and the door shuts. Her console room was purple and silver.

"Hello to you too JACQ. Get rid of this dust would you?" Clara asks

JACQ hums and the dust disappears leaving the console room clean.

"Let me put us into the vortex. I need to make a plan", Clara says pressing the buttons and sending her TARDIS into the time vortex

Clara walks down the halls too her room. It was still the same as ever and it looked like JACQ had cleaned her room.

"Thanks JACQ", Clara says

Getting out of the clothes she wore to Trenzalore she decides what to do next. Getting the Doctor's companions back would be work. But she could easily do it. But who was she going to get first? She knew most of the Doctor's companions. She knew others that she could save too. Moving back to the console she decides to go to the Library. River Song would be the first she would save. As well as her friends that died in the Library.

"JACQ we need to land in the data core of the Library. I need to talk to River Song before I bring her back", Clara says typing in the coordinates

JACQ hums and flies into the vortex. Clara moves JACQ to the world inside the Library. Parking it Clara moves to the doors and opens them to find CAL's world.

"What can I do for you?" a man says as Clara steps out

"I need to speak to River Song and the rest including Charlotte Lux. Your Doctor Moon I take it?" Clara asks

"Yes I am. Why do you need to talk to them?" Dr Moon asks

"That is between them and me. Can you take me to them please?" Clara asks

"Very well", Dr Moon says, "Follow me"

Clara smiles and follows Dr Moon to a house. Clara can see this world looked very real. Dr Moon knocks on the door and they wait for someone to answer. A minute later River opens the door.

"Clara?" River asks totally shocked

"Yes and no. May I come in? I need to talk to you, your crew and Charlotte Lux. I have an offer for all of you", Clara says smiling

"You can come in. Clara is this after Trenzalore?" River asks as she lets them in

"Yes. Actually it has been only a few hours for me since Trenzalore", Clara says

"How did you get here?" River asks as they enter the living room

"I will explain. Would you like to introduce me to everyone?" Clara asks

"Everyone this is Clara Oswald the Doctor's companion", River says

"I am Proper Dave", Proper Dave says shaking Clara's hand

"I am Other Dave", Other Dave says shaking Clara's hand

"I am Anita", Anita says smiling

"I am Evangelista", Evangelista says

"I am Charlotte Lux", Charlotte says shyly

"Pleasure to meet all of you", Clara says smiling

"What are you doing here?" River asks

"How did you get here?" Charlotte asks

"To answer Charlotte's question. I got here with the help of MY TARDIS", Clara says

"You mean the Doctor's TARDIS", Anita states

River was looking at Clara trying to analyse what Clara was saying.

"No my TARDIS. My TARDIS is very faithful and reliable", Clara says

"You're a Time Lord", River states piecing the pieces together

"Time Lady. But yes", Clara says smiling

"Does the Doctor know?" River asks

"Of course not. I didn't even know myself till a short time ago", Clara says

"How is that possible?" Evangelista asks

"I used a Time Lord machine called a Chameleon Arch to change myself into a human. I hid my Time Lord mind, body and powers in this Fob Watch", Clara says pulling out the gold Fob Watch and showing it to them all

"Powers?" Charlotte asks

"Yes powers", Clara says

"Do you have a name like the Doctor?" Proper Dave asks

"Yes I am called the Empress", Clara says

"The Empress? How did you get that?" Charlotte asks curiously

"Well that is a story", Clara says

"Can you please tell us?" Charlotte begs

Clara laughs, "Of course. I will shorten it. Because I have an offer for all of you"

"What offer?" River asks

"I will tell a shorten version of my story first", Clara says taking a sip of tea, "It basically starts at the beginning"

"The beginning of what?" Anita asks

"Gallifrey. I am the one who foundered Gallifrey. I am the Empress of all time and space and Empress of Gallifrey", Clara says

"What about Rassilon? He is the one who says he foundered Gallifrey", River asks

"Rassilon lies. He knows me. I am the one who bought him life. Now he likes to talk big about him being the foundered of Gallifrey. I have been lost to time. Stories of me exist in legends of Gallifrey the High Council have more knowledge of me than most. Some refuse to acknowledge I exist. But the time is coming when I will be back in power of Gallifrey and the Web of Time. I have always been fair. It is time for Gallifrey to change for the better", Clara replies

"Why did you hide your Time Lord biology?" Evangelista asks

"Rassilon wanted to kill me and take my power. I knew the best way was to hide. So I used my TARDIS to change myself to human. I have always liked the humans. A truly great race", Clara says smiling

"Just like the Doctor who says human beings are great", River says with a smile

"I know. He gets that from me", Clara says

"What do you mean?" River asks

"I am an ancestor of the Doctor's", Clara says mildly

This piece of information shocked them all.

"Now to what I came here for", Clara says

"Why did you come?" River asks getting her voice back

"I came to give you all an offer. One of my powers is that I am able to rewrite the Web of Time. Nothing is out of reach for me. I am offering you a life outside of this world. I can give you new bodies just like your old ones. But the bodies will be immortal. Like Captain Jack Harkness. I am offering all of this to all of you. It is YOUR chose. I will not force this on anyone. I will also offer for all of you to travel in my TARDIS with me. Or go out on your own. The chose is completely up to each of you", Clara says shocking them

"I won't be sick?" Charlotte asks

"Never", Clara confirms

"How would you give us new bodies?" Other Dave asks

"I will go to the Library and make my way down to the main computer. I will have to make bodies out of the Time Winds and then individually transfer each of your minds into your new bodies", Clara says simply explaining what she would do

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" River asks

"Trust me they won't be a problem for me or for any of you. Actually Charlotte would you like me to get rid of the Vashta Nerada from the whole planet?" Clara asks the young girl

"Can you really do that?" Charlotte asks looking delighted at the idea that her library would be cleansed of the Vashta Nerada

"I can. Vashta Nerada will flee at my power", Clara replies

"Your that powerful?" Anita asks

"Yes. Now do you all want time to think about my offer?" Clara asks

"I want to go back. So I don't need time", Evangelista says

"Same with me", Other Dave says

"We need to talk", Anita says looking at Proper Dave

"I need to talk to Charlotte about this. Do you mind giving us time? We will just go to separate rooms", River asks

"Take all the time you need", Clara says smiling gently

Proper Dave and Anita go to one room and River and Charlotte to another.

"Will it be painful going to our new bodies?" Evangelista asks

"No. It is painless. I have done this before. I am an expert at this", Clara assures her

Evangelista and Other Dave talk to Clara about what they should expect with coming back to life. After half an hour the others come back.

"We are taking your offer", Anita and Proper Dave say

"We will too", River says looking at Charlotte

"Excellent! I will begin straight away. I will go back to my TARDIS and park in the library. You will be out of here soon. I promise", Clara says getting up

"Do you want us to walk you to your TARDIS?" Anita asks

"I will be fine", Clara says

"I will walk her. I need to talk with her", Dr Moon says who had stayed silent this whole time

"Very well. I will see you all in the flesh soon", Clara says leaving the house with Dr Moon, "So Dr Moon what can I do for you?"

"Can you really do this?" Dr Moon asks

"I can. Your worried about Charlotte", Clara states

"Yes. She has been in my care for a long time now", Dr Moon states

"I know. She deserves to have a life outside of this world. I promise I will take care off her. I am sure River will do", Clara says

"Charlotte sees River as her mother", Dr Moon states

"I know. I can tell with just being there a short time", Clara says

"Will you promise to look after Charlotte?" Dr Moon says as they arrive at the TARDIS

"I swear as The Empress of Gallifrey", Clara promises

"Thank you. Good luck", Dr Moon says

"Do you want me to do anything special with this world when I remove them all?" Clara asks

"No. I will protect the Library from now on. I was created for this", Dr Moon says

"Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you Dr Moon", Clara says opening the doors to her TARDIS

"You to your Imperial Majesty", Dr Moon says bowing to Clara

Clara shuts the door of her TARDIS.

"Well JACQ lets go to the main floor of the Library!" Clara says putting in the coordinates

JACQ hums and starts moving. It only talks a minute before they land on the main floor of the Library. Clara leaves her TARDIS and sees the dark shadows with very little light. She sees the lights begin to flicker.

"No you don't!" Clara exclaims drawing an her power of the Time Vortex

The Time Vortex swirls around her.

"You won't be taking anymore souls. I am the Empress. Time Lady. Empress of Gallifrey and its founder. It is time you all are destroyed. This is for all those souls you have taken may they be avenged with your destruction!" Clara says realising the Time Vortex on the Vashta Nerada

The Vashta Nerada screech in pain. Clara walks and realises more of the time vortex as she goes. The Time Vortex becomes a wave rolling over the entire planet. Destroying all the Vashta Nerada on the planet including any eggs were incinerated. Clara glowing gold smiles as she feels that the planet was free of the Vashta Nerada.

Clara pulls the Time Vortex back into her core. With a smile she makes her way to the centre of the planet where the main computer was. Clara beings to fiddle with the computer getting it ready to move all those minds. With that sorted Clara lets loose the Vortex energy. Closing her eyes she beings to make a body for River as she was the last to go into the computer. Modelling the body with the vortex was easy. Finally Clara twists the gene in the new body to make it immortal. Finishing the new body that was better than River's original. Clara puts her hands above the computer and concentres on pulling River's mind from the data core. A shinning silver ball comes out of the data core. Smiling Clara gently levitates the mind ball over to the newly formed body of River Song. Moving the ball done it disappears into River's body mind. River immediately moans and gasps opening her eyes and looking around.

"Welcome back River", Clara says smiling

River looks at her hands then her body.

"It is just like the original", River says

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" Clara asks

"Yes you did. Thank you. So who are you doing next?" River asks

"Anita is next. Sit back and watch", Clara says concentrating on making Anita's body

River watches as Clara makes all her friends new bodies. It was amazing to see. River knew that Clara was one person you should never mess with. Anita, Proper Dave, Other Dave, Evangelista all had bodies now and all Clara had to do was make a body for Charlotte. Now all of them watch as she makes Charlotte's body twirling the time vortex around and moulding a body that would grow to she reached 21. Then it would stop. Clara gently places Charlotte's mind inside her new body. Charlotte gasps and eyes fly everywhere.

"How does the body feel Charlotte?" Clara asks gently

"It feels weird", Charlotte replies

"That will wear off. You have been without a body for a long time. You will get used to it and one of the best parts is you will finally live again. Now lets get to my TARDIS. Do you all think you can walk?" Clara says smiling

"I am sure we can", River says helping Charlotte up

"Are all the Vashta Nerada all gone?" Charlotte asks as they walk through her Library

"Yes. I destroyed them all child. Even their eggs. This planet is free", Clara says gesturing around, "By the way River I picked up these two things the Doctor left behind", Clara says pulling out River's blue diary and the sonic screwdriver

"Why did that idiot leave them here?" River asks scowling

"He wasn't thinking clearly", Clara says as they come in sight of her TARDIS

"A Golden Tree?" Anita asks

"My TARDIS likes that shape. But it can change at any time", Clara says snapping her fingers and the doors open, "After all of you"

They all walk in and admire the beauty of Clara's TARDIS.

"His name is JACQ", Clara says snapping her fingers again and the doors snap shut, "Now let me show you too your rooms. Follow me"

Clara leads them deeper into her TARDIS. Finally coming to a stop at a door which says Anita and Proper Dave.

"Anita, Proper Dave this is your room. You can decorate it however you want", Clara says

"Thank you Clara", they says

"My pleasure. Other Dave this room is yours", Clara says showing Other Dave a room across from Anita and Proper Dave

Soon she had them all in their rooms. Clara then shows them around explain that JACQ rarely moved rooms around.

"Clara do you have any kids?" Charlotte asks as they were being shown around

"Yes. Actually two of my children are in status at the moment I will be waking them up soon. They needed to hide too. But I didn't want to put them through the Chameleon Arch. Myself and them choose status", Clara answers

"So when do you plan on telling the Doctor?" River asks

"I want to get everyone first. Then I will see about telling him", Clara replies, "Now why don't you all go and rest. You have all had a big day today"

"That sounds like a good idea", Anita says yawning

"Go on all of you. I will be fine", Clara says motioning them to go

"Evangelista can you take Charlotte to bed. I will stay with Clara for a minute", River says

The others leave going to their warm beds to rest after the day they have had. Clara walks around the console of her TARDIS sending it into the Vortex.

"Your better at driving a TARDIS then the Doctor", River comments

"I am the one that made the TARDIS's. JACQ here updates his console and everything else as new TARDIS's models come out", Clara explains, "Now I have put us into the vortex. I am going to wake my children now. Go and rest"

"Clara?" River asks as Clara turns to leave

"Yes?" Clara asks

"Thank you. We can't thank you enough", River says

Clara smiles and turns and leaves down a corridor moving till she is deep in her TARDIS she opens the status chamber. Clara goes in and sees both of her children.

"Oh my babies. Now it is time to wake up", Clara says touching each status chamber and activating it

The Status Chambers glow and the doors open. Her children's eyes snap open and they gasp.

"Mum", they say in High Gallifreyan

"Vikatoria, Alanki", Clara says hugging her son and daughter, "You can speak human English"

"Are we on Earth Mum?" Vikatoria asks

"No we are in the Vortex. I have some friends here that I gave immortal bodies too. You remember your relatives that ended with the Doctor. Well these people are all his friends. I am giving them a new life", Clara says to her children

"Looking forward to meeting them Mum", Alanki says

"Go and get refreshed. You both have been in status a while", Clara says

"Yes Mum", they say leaving the status room

Clara sighs now thinking who to rescue next it was going to be a hard decision. But she knew she would have to bring back many companions including Duplicating the 10th Doctor a couple of times. Clara knew that the Doctor deserved this. So she was going to do it right. She is the Empress she was born to do this. Hopefully she could reshape the new Gallifreyan's with the old.

Only time would tell…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Clara sends her TARDIS into the vortex. She flies and thinks who she is going to get next. Then it hits her what about Amy and Rory? With River here she will be able to voucher for her.

"River", Clara calls

"Yes Clara?" River asks

"I want to get your parents. They are in New York aren't they?" Clara asks

"Yes. But they were taken by Weeping Angels. You can't get to them without causing a paradox and the universe to collapse", River says

"I will be able to fix that easily with my power. You will need to come with me. They will probably not trust me", Clara says setting the destination

"Where those your children in the kitchen?" Evangelista asks coming into the control room

"Yes. Their names are Vikatoria and Alanki", Clara says

"Do they have the same powers as you?" River asks curiously

"No. They are a Time Lord and Lady. I am the only one with these types of powers. Trust me I will get your parents", Clara replies as they fly through the vortex

JACQ rocks and jerks as they get close.

"It is the Angels", River says, "We will never get through without the universe exploding"

"Oh yes we will", Clara says calling on the power of the vortex

She lets loose the gold time energy and feels the paradox trying to get through. But she mends the paradox that the Angels caused. She knits time back together. And the TARDIS lands safely with a thud.

"See that is how I use the Vortex to mend paradox's. Now Evangelista stay here and tell the others we will be back soon. River lets find your parents", Clara says smiling

Clara and River walk out of the TARDIS and find themselves in front of an apartment building.

"Do you know there apartment number?" Clara asks as they walk inside

"Yes. We need to go to the 8th floor", River says getting in the elevator

Clara follows River to the apartment. River knocks at the door. The door opens and a shocked Rory stands there.

"Melody!", Rory exclaims and hugs River tight

"Hi Dad. Is Mum home?" River asks

"Yes. AMY! River is here!" Rory yells

There is a crash but then Amy appears and pulls River into a tight hug.

"My Melody. Where are we?" Amy asks

"Hi Mum", River says hugging Amy back

"Can we come in and I will explain?" Clara asks

Amy and Rory finally notice her.

"Who are you?" Amy asks crossing her arms

"I am Clara and I am a friend. Lets take this out of the hall", Clara suggests

Amy and Rory don't move.

"I am a friend of the Doctor's", Clara says with a sigh

"Mum, Dad she is alright", River says

"Come in", Rory says

Clara looks around and sees a few pictures. One caught her attention. It was Amy, Rory, River and a young girl and boy.

"You have twins?" Clara asks

"Yes we adopted. Kids! Get out here", Amy calls

Two children run in smiling.

"River!" they say and hug River

"Lucy, Anthony", River says hugging them back

"You haven't visited in a while", Anthony says

"I couldn't. I will explain", River says

"Can we have a seat?" Clara asks politely

"Of course. How do you know River?" Amy asks curiously

"I just rescued River. From the planet of the Library", Clara answers

"You remember that expedition I was going on with Mr Lux?" River asks

"Yes. But you never came back", Rory says

"It has been a year", Amy states

"I am sorry. This is what happened…", River says and begins to explain

Clara listens patiently waiting for her part to explain.

"So how did Clara come into this if you died?" Rory asks

"I am a Time Lady. I am actually the first Time Lady and the founder of Gallifrey. My Time Lady title is the Empress…", Clara begins to explain everything and leads up to Trenzalore and the fob watch

"So you opened the watch and you're a Time Lord again?" Amy asks

"Yes. I have the power to control the Time vortex/time winds. I can use it to make sure you live a long life if you want and your children. I know about Demon's Run and I will be able to fix what they have done to you. If that is what you want", Clara offers gently

"Really? I will be able to have children like River who won't die?" Amy asks

"Yes. I give you my word I will help you.", Clara says

"You can take us back to our original time?" Rory asks

"Yes. I have already patched the paradox up. It is entirely up to you and the twins here", Clara says smiling at the excited 8-year-olds

Rory and Amy look at each other and at River.

"It is up to your Mum, Dad", River says smiling

"We will come. We just need to pack. Just give us a minute", Amy says getting up

"Alright. We will wait. Do you want help?" Clara asks kindly

"Sure. Kids pack your toys and clothes", Amy orders

"I will help them", River says taking her brother and sister to pack

Clara follows Amy and Rory to help them pack.

"You know I saw you both in the Dalek Asylum?" Clara asks

"How?" Rory asks

"Well I was split throughout the Doctor's time. I called you Nina then", Clara says with a smile at Rory

"You saved our lives then. Now you are doing it again. How can we thank you?" Rory asks as he finishes packing his suitcase

"There is no need. Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine. I can tell you some stories about the Doctor", Clara says with a grin

"Oh I want to hear some stories!" Amy says grinning

Clara laughs and tells a story as they finish packing. Soon they had their suitcases packed and Clara leads them to her TARDIS.

"It is a golden tree!" Lucy exclaims

Clara laughs, "Yes. JACQ likes it. But I can change it if I want"

She snaps her fingers and the doors open. The kids look around in wonder at the design of the inside.

"It is bigger on the inside!" Anthony says

"I love it when people say that", Clara says with a laugh

Anita, Proper Dave, Other Dave, Evangelista, Charlotte, Vikatoria and Alanki were waiting for them.

"Everyone these are Amy Pond-Williams and Rory Williams and their adopted children Lucy and Anthony Williams. Ponds these are…", Clara says introducing everyone

"It is Williams!" Rory says with a sigh

"Never", Clara says with a smile

"I am not going to win this one am I?" Rory asks

"Never", Amy says teasingly

"This way I have rooms for you", Clara says showing them where the most common rooms in JACQ was

"So your TARDIS name is JACQ?" Amy asks

"Yes. He likes it. Now where do you want to go?" Clara asks

"My fathers please. Brian Williams is his name", Rory says

"Right. I will take you there and you can decide what to do. It is entirely up to you want you want. I will not force you", Clara says sending the TARDIS forward in time

"Thanks a little time will be good", Amy says smiling

They land silently within a couple of minutes. Amy and Rory walk with their children to the door of Brian Williams and knock. Clara watches as Brian Williams tearfully hugs his son. Clara smiles softly this was another reason she was doing this. To help people out and to make their families happy. Clara watches as Brian is introduced to his grandchildren. Clara closes JACQ's doors and sends him back into the vortex she had promised Amy and Rory time to decide and that was what she was giving them. Now she had to decide who next was she to help?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
